All i want for christmas is you
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Una navidad única y especial para Draco & Astoria


Navidad.. Una fecha tan especial para todos para muchos significa amor, felicidad, alegría, paz y armonía, para otros una fecha más, y uno de ellos es Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy es un joven de 22 años, frío, arrogante, autoritario, odia a la gente que no es de su clase social, odia en especial a los muggles y no esta de acuerdo en que los hijos de muggle asistan a Hogwarts, odiaba Navidad porque eso significaba que todos iban a estar con emoción y alegría por una fecha tan absurda como lo pensaba él.

Hace un poco más de 6 meses y medio, Draco Malfoy se casó con Astoria Greengrass una hermosa joven de caballo castaño y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Astoria es una talentosa escritora, no se sabe como logro enamorar al rubio, pero lo que si se sabe es que el rubio esta loco por ella, y daría su vida con tal de que ella este bien.

-Amor, invite a nuestros padres a cenar para Navidad.. ¿Te parece?

-Tory, sabes que odio Navidad..

-No se porque odias tanto la Navidad

-Porque no, Astoria.. No me trae lindos recuerdos, yo nunca tuve una linda Navidad.

-Oh vamos, Draco.. La Navidad es una hermosa fecha, es para poder reunirse con la familia, tiempo de perdonar a los demás.. No seas tan duro..

-Es la verdad Astoria.. Además.. tengo mucho trabajo.. Salgo a una misión en 2 días..

-2 días?-dijo Astoria angustiada

-¿Porque? Te ocurre algo?

-No, bueno.. yo.. es que.. olvídalo.. No es nada.. Es que creí que pasarías Navidad con nosotros.. digo.. conmigo.. me refiero a mi, tus padres, mis padres..

-Estas extraña, Astoria.. Que ocurre?

-Nada, nada.. Es que.. nada olvídalo-dijo la joven de cabello castaño y se fue a la cocina

El joven extrañado, la miro irse de su estudio, se encogió de hombros y siguió en su trabajo. Draco se fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente y Astoria se reunió con Ginny Potter y Hermione Weasley.

-No le has dicho, cierto?-dijo Ginny

-Decir que..?-dijo Astoria

-Ya sabes.. que estas embarazada

-Shhh!-dijo Astoria para que nadie en la cafetería del Ministerio las oyera-Que? Por supuesto que no estoy embarazada, claro que no! Es absurdo lo que dices Ginevra.. Llevo solo 6 meses de matrimonio.. no puedo..

-Yo quede embarazada en ese tiempo..-dijo Hermione

-Si, seguramente tu y mi hermano lo hacen todo el tiempo-se burló Ginny haciendo que su amiga se pusiera roja.

-No estoy embarazada-dijo Astoria comiendo un trozo de pan.

-Oh vamos.. claro que sí, comes de más.. te ves.. diferente

-Claro que no!-dijo Astoria- Dejen de insistir.. -dijo Astoria- No estoy embarazada.

Astoria trataba de ocultar que estaba embarazada pero los síntomas se hacían mas visibles, antojos, mareos, vómito y náuseas, llegando a preocupar a su esposo. Astoria se hizo una vez más la prueba de embarazo, y salió una vez más, positiva. Draco abrió la puerta del baño, haciendo que Astoria se asustará y tirará la prueba al suelo.

-Rayos, Draco.. Me espantaste..-dijo Astoria

-Lo siento, yo.. es que me preocupe.. segura que estas bien?-dijo Draco

-Si, estoy bien-dijo Astoria y con su pie oculto la prueba

-Ok, la cena ya esta lista.. Te veré abajo

-Claro, gracias-dijo Astoria y su esposo cerró la puerta y esta suspiro de alivio.

Llego Navidad, Draco estaba apunto de irse a su misión en Australia.

-Draco, espera.. tienes que estar en la cena.. por favor

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo pides

-Es que te tengo que dar tu regalo..

-Odio las sorpresas, Tory

-Espero y esta te agrade-dijo Astoria

Se fueron al salón donde todos, tanto los padres de Astoria y los padres de Draco los esperaban. Cenaron y se repartieron los regalos. Llego el turno de Astoria, y le entrego una caja plateada con listón verde a Draco.

-Toma, amor.. Feliz Navidad-dijo y besó la mejilla del chico

-Gracias, preciosa-dijo Draco sonriendo y abrió el regalo y vio una ecografía con una prueba de embarazo.

-Estas.. estas..?

Astoria asintió sonriendo..

-Feliz Navidad, amor.. Serás papá!

Draco sonrió y besó a su esposa como nunca lo había hecho antes.

-Me haces feliz, preciosa.. Ya te lo había dicho?

-Sigues odiando la Navidad

-No.. Me has dado el mejor regalo de Navidad, Astoria.. Te amo

-Te amo-dijo Astoria y besó a su esposo en los labios.


End file.
